The present invention relates to an educational device for teaching art and more particularly pertains to educating children about fine art and art history.
The process of educating children seems to be getting more difficult with the advent of computer games and the like. In order to educate children about things that parents and educators deem important, some form of a game is important. Art and art history are subjects that need to be taught to children in order to expand their minds. However, this subject has been difficult to teach to children without looking at books or traveling to a museum. The former activity will bore the child, the latter is not always an option. The present invention seeks to provide a novel game that will not only teach a child about art and art history, but will also encourage the child to create their own art.
The use of educational games is known in the prior art. More specifically, educational games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of educating children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,753 to Fenton discloses a portable doll house that is capable of collapsing into apiece of luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,047 to Pinney discloses a miniature demonstration set comprised of a kitchen. U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,108 to Post discloses an educational game comprised of a cross section of a house. U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,605 to Goldman discloses an educational toy comprised of a store window display.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an educational device for teaching art for educating children about fine art and art history.
In this respect, the educational device for teaching art according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of educating children about fine art and art history.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved educational device for teaching art which can be used for educating children about fine art and art history. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.